Tree of Wisdom
The Tree of Wisdom is a large tree that gives the player tips as it is given Tree Food for its growth. It is a creative way to give the player help with the game, instead of the help menus most games have (PopCap Games makes a joke of this in its own Help menu, which is actually a note from the Zombies that tells how to lose). The player can grow it up to 1000 feet to gain tips and unlock codes, and then to infinity, although there will be no rewards for doing so. However, it will stop changing its appearance eventually, as well as running out of tips for the player after 50 feet (except for the milestone tips). The player can buy the Tree of Wisdom in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $10,000 after beating Adventure Mode. It has a unique personality, being very thankful when the player feeds it Tree Food. Quotes Milestone Tips *Pssst... here's a tip... type "future" while playing with Zombies to see zombies from the future! *Typing "mustache" when playing with zombies will bring a terrible transformation to the undead! *If you type "trickedout", don't be surprised if you see something wacky happen to your Lawn Mowers! *Hey, I'm 100 feet tall! Celebrate with me by typing "daisies" to get the zombies to leave tiny daisies behind when they die. *Whoa! I'm 500 feet tall! This calls for some dancing! Type "dance" to get the zombies to boogie on down! *WOW! I'm 1000 feet tall! Celebrate with me by typing "pinata" to make zombies spit out candy when destroyed! Game Tips *Here's some wisdom that bears repeating... (precedes repeats of game tips) *Torchwood fire is hotter than rage, but Zombonis, screen doors, ladders and catapults can take the heat. *The tallness of Tall-nuts earns widespread acclaim due to their effectiveness vs. Dolphin Riders and Pogo Zombies. *You know that zombies emerge from gravestones, right? So what's stopping you from using Grave Busters to get rid of them in Survival: Night? Is it pride? *Grave Busters, eh? Pick 'em only when you can see graves on the right side of the screen along with the zombies. That's what I do. *Stinky the Snail sure loves his chocolate. Maybe loves it a little too much, you know? He won't sit still for an hour after he's had some. *It's tempting to feed all your chocolate to Stinky the Snail. He's such a chocolate hog. But remember: Zen Garden plants like chocolate too! *Often the question is asked: where do you find chocolate? A better question would be: where DON'T you find chocolate? It drops in every game mode! *Make Money Fast! By Playing Survival: Endless! Then E-mail Me Your Bank Account Number! *Tired? Depressed? Ladders on Tall-nuts getting you down? A quick Magnet-shroom will whisk your cares away! *What's cheaper than free? Nothing! That's why Puff-shrooms are essential on all night levels! *When I was just an acorn my grampa told me, 'Son, Vasebreaker puzzles are much easier if you break the vases on the right side first.' *I had a dream. In it, Cattail spikes popped balloons and dropped zombies to the ground. I don't know what it means. *Have you noticed that Gargantuars sometimes use OTHER ZOMBIES to bash your plants? Whatever works, I guess. *If you're looking for mushroom plants for your Zen Garden, you'll have better luck playing on levels where it's nighttime. *Mushroom Garden! Huh! What is it good for? Absolutely nothin'! Except growing mushrooms, that is. *Growing aquatic plants in your Zen Garden is pretty much impossible without the Aquarium Garden. Just saying. *If you're wondering if feeding a Hypno-shroom to a Dancer Zombie compels him to summon Backup Dancers for you, bet it all on 'Yes.' *If you ever listen to anything I say, listen to this: you want two columns of Sunflowers. I'm dead serious here. *How many Cherry Bombs does it take to take down a Gargantuar? Here's a hint: more than one, fewer than three. Here's a more explicit hint: Two. *You'd think Torchwoods would douse snow peas. And you'd be correct, because you, my friend, are one smart cookie. *If you're looking for the inside info on how long a level's going to be, count the flags on the level meter. That'll set you up real nice. *Those hateful ZomBotany zombies! Who do they think they are, shooting at your plants? It's a good thing Wall-nuts stop 'em cold. *Roof Cleaners. Classic items. Can't recommend them highly enough. Best thing about them? They give you a shot at beating Pogo Party. *Have you tried clicking on the flowers on the main menu? Give it a shot! I'll wait here. *Once you buy the Imitater, try clicking the little drawing in the upper left corner of your Almanac to access the entry on that sucker. *Are you hoping to find water plants for your Zen Garden? I bet my phloem you'll have the most luck searching in pool levels. *Every day brings new challenges and opportunities. Oh, and new Marigolds in Crazy Dave's shop. *I've heard that Buckethead Zombies take five times as many hits as regular ones. *Have you heard of the elusive Zombie Yeti? Some say he likes hiding where it's pitch black. *If you rely on Upgrade Plants in Survival: Endless, be acutely aware that they get more expensive the more you have on your lawn. *Just when you thought Jalapenos couldn't be any more useful, a Tree of Wisdom lets you know that they also destroy the Zomboni's ice trails! BAM! *If you think playing survival 'endless' mode only drops pool-style plants for your Zen Garden, think again! It drops everything-style. *Legend has it that frozen zombies eat slower. I'm here to tell that legend has its facts straight. *I wouldn't worry about permanently damaging your lawn with Doom-shrooms. In time the earth heals itself. *Snorkel Zombies. I hate 'em. How do I deal? Wall-nuts on Lily Pads, that's how. *Digger Zombies violate the natural order with their subterranean ways. It's only fair to use Magnet-shrooms to steal their mining picks. *The Pogo Party and Bobsled Bonanza mini-games are really, really, really difficult. Wanna drop one of the 'reallys' off of that description? Use the Squash. *The explosive force of a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is more than capable of dislodging a ladder from a Wall-nut. *Chompers and Wall-nuts work exceedingly well together. It's no surprise, considering they were roommates in college. *Do multiple Snow-peas in a row slow zombies down more than just one? The sad but truthful answer is 'Nay.' General *Thank you for feeding me! I'm out of new wisdom for now, but I might have more if you grow me tall enough! *Thank you for feeding me! I've given you all of my wisdom, but you can still grow me taller! *History repeats itself but it always gets the details wrong. *I experience time at a vastly slower rate than you! *So I've heard about this 'winter' dealie. Can't say I'm looking forward to it. *Courage is easy; dedication costs extra. *If the past, present, and future all simultaneously exist as "block time", surely the experience of "now" can only be an elaborate illusion? *If you're mistaking the forest for the trees, just remember: A forest is a collection of individual trees and not the other way around. *My xylem is tingling! *I feel a spurt coming. *I think I've seen that cloud before. *Oops sorry - I think I just gave up some oxygen. *Don't mind me. I'll just be over here, growing. *Mmm, I could surely use some yummy fertilizer! *At this stage I lack worldy knowledge. *You can get a lot of wisdom just from standing around. *Gosh, I can grow leaves! *I'm metabolizing like crazy! *Have you met my cousin Yggdrasil? Very big in Sweden. Many fans. (Note: Yggdrasil is the "world-tree" in ancient nordic mythology) *When you've been around for as long as I have, you sleep less and hallucinate more. *I think I'm perennial! Trivia thumb|300px|right|Surprisingly, there appears to be a limit. *Suprisingly, there is a limit to how tall you can grow the Tree of Wisdom. 2147483647 feet is the maximum height; feeding it more will turn it back into a sapling which will not grow again unless you feed it another 2,147,483,648 times. **2,147,483,647 is (2^31)-1, which means the tree's size is stored in a signed 32-bit integer. The sapling will not grow into a tree again because the internal value switches to -2,147,483,648 after that, so it won't grow until after it reaches zero again. *The place where the Tree of Wisdom is grown is unknown. It may be the tree seen across the road near the Front Yard next to the plant selection screen during daytime and nighttime levels. *There are moving clouds in its background. *It is unknown to how the Tree of Wisdom talks as there is no visible mouth or see without any visible eyes, unlike many other plants. *The tree of wisdom is only available on the PC, Mac, DS, PSN and XBLA versions. *The Tree of Wisdom mentions being an acorn once, so it could possibly be an oak tree. Category:Zen Garden Category:Content Category:Shop Category:Plants